mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Hunters
'''Spirit Hunters '''are people who hunt Spirits for a living, the pay can be very poor or if they are sent on a "Gold mine" job very very good, Spirit Hunters rarely work in groups, most work, fight and die alone, it is a rare sight to see Spirit Hunters in groups. Most Spirit Hunters die after there tenth good Spirit Hunt, most getting cocky and picking a Spirit Hunt that's more then they could chew. Races that join to be a Spirit Hunter There is no race that isn't allowed to be a Spirit Hunter, the main race that join to become Spirit Hunters are Humans, the downside is they have to wear helmets in order to see a Spirit, this is where a Spirit aims, Nekos, Dogs, Cats, Foxes, Horses, Tigers, Wolves and Lions join Spirit Hunters which don't have to wear helmets in order to see a Spirit this is a small upside but many wear one but the result is bad as it can mess with their eyesight or hearing or sometimes both, Bears are the rarest race to become a Spirit Hunter. Some races wear the helmet but have the visor removed. Training "Training is what shows who's the men and the women, who's the boys and girls and who's strong and who is weak." - Unknown Spirit Hunter Spirit Hunters are the most hardest trained people in the whole world, trained in the use of all weapons that will save there life. Training to be a Spirit Hunter can push people to there limit, out of ten people who join only a few will finish training, much stronger then when they joined, oddly more men fail to finish training then women, the main thing a Spirit Hunter is made to do is run, while not seeming helpful a Spirit Hunter needs to be able to run good amount of time while carrying their kit, that and a Spirit Hunter spends a good amount of there life running, it's also a great way to get there body into shape and lose some weight, Spirit Hunters tend to lose one fifth of their body weight. Most of their warm ups is 100 star jumps, 10 push ups, 10 sit ups then 10 squats, then add 10 to the number of push ups, sit ups and squats, but doing a 100 star jumps at the start of each set, they do it till they have to do 50 push ups, 50 sit ups and then 50 squats. Many like to do this to get there legs in shape. Types of Spirit Hunters There are many types of Spirit Hunters each is trained in one type of Spirit Hunting. The types *Close Combat - are armed with weapons made for house to house combat, this type suffers the highest losses, are armed with shotguns, Sub-machine guns, handguns, no grenades and other weapons. *Rifle Trooper - the most basic Spirit Hunter, is armed with a semi-auto rifle, a handgun and some grenades. *Sniper - the longest ranged Spirit Hunter, is armed with a Sniper Rifle, a handgun and a no grenades. *MG Gunner - picked by most rookies with trigger fingers, are armed with a Machine Gun and a handgun. *Grenadier - is the only Spirit Hunter type to have a handgun as there main weapon and need to have a good arm, have a lot of grenades and a handgun. *Rapid Fire - is what most people who are Spirit Hunter vets change to be, are armed with a Bolter, a handgun and a few grenades. Ranks of Spirit Hunters it is rare a Spirit Hunter can reach a high rank, but unlike in other armies ranks aren't how they are in other armies they show how many good Spirit Hunts a Spirit Hunter has done. *Rookie - The lowest rank of a Spirit Hunter, most Spirit Hunters die at this rank. *Experienced - Is only given after a Rookie has made it though his/her first good Spirit Hunt. *Slightly Veteran - Is given after five good Spirit Hunts. *Veteran - Is given after ten good Spirit Hunts. Most Spirit Hunters never get past this rank. *Major Veteran - Is given after twenty-nine good Spirit Hunts. *Slightly Expert - Is given after fifty good Spirit Hunts. *Expert - Is given after sixty good Spirit Hunts. *Major Expert - Is given after eighty-nine good Spirit Hunts. Medals Spirit Hunters rarely are given medals for the job they do, the most issued one is the Purple Heart which is only issued if a Spirit Hunter is wounded or killed by Spirit action, though most are given after a Spirit Hunters death, the second most given medal is the White Death medal for killing a Spirit outside the guns max range, few are given one for been hugely outnumbered but most of the time it's known that the Spirit Hunter will be outnumbered the second they start the job due to them working alone, some Spirit Hunters are given a drink after their first kill paid for by a other Spirit Hunter, mainly a strong drink. Spirit Hunters do get a medal when they've had enough though few quit due to even when not a Spirit Hunter, a Spirit may still come and kill them. And while they may have a M4 Handgun but most likely the bullets won't be much effective. Weapons A Spirit Hunters weapons are made to only fire rounds that are only most deadly when used on Spirits, ammo for there weapons is always changing due to Spirits adapting to the ammo. Sniper Rifles *SHSR927 - full name Spirit Hunter Sniper Rifle 927 - A high powered Sniper Rifle, it was the first "true" Spirit Hunter sniper, was bolt-action and has a five round magazine. *SHSR492 - full name Spirit Hunter Sniper Rifle 492 - A high powered Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle, has a 10 round magazine. Rifles *F4R - A 14 round Semi-Auto rifle issued to Rifle Troops, has been upgraded over ten times but is still the same rifle, is still used by spotters for snipers. * M41A - A 100 round full auto rifle with a under-slung Shotgun is mainly used by veteran Rifle Troops who had the weapon sent back to the factory for it to be made with a burst fire setting. are mostly loaded with 99 rounds in the magazine to avoid jams. Pistols * M4C - A handgun used by all classes, has a seven round magazine. Grenadiers have the LM version which had a fourteen round magazine. Was based off the seven round .45 cal Colt. Sub-Machine Guns *M2/SMG - A SMG with a 50 or 100 round drum magazine, is known for it's clip to drop out, it has the appearance of the Tommie Gun it is mainly used by Close Combats. Is the least liked Spirit Hunter weapon due to it jamming and it's clips dropping out or not cycling rounds. * MP2/SMG - The replacement SMG for the least reliable M2/SMG was first issued after having the iron Sights made easier to sight with and reloading made less a headache. * Wolfen M39 - A Wolf design SMG, has a 48 round magazine and fires caseless rounds, has a large recoil for something with such low powered rounds. Shotguns *79S - The oldest model of Tactical Shotgun, had many faults that where never removed, has been replaced by the SP74TS. * SM37 - A stop gap shotgun added in a try to replace the 79S, had better all round performance but wasn't much loved due to it's small ammo tube holding just five shots and prone to jamming due to easy access for mud and dirt. * SP74TS - A ten round Tactical Shotgun, is the latest model of Tactical Shotguns replacing the old 79S and has seen to the unhelpful wooden butt stock by removing it, has an adjustable butt stock. Machine Guns *MG42 - The iconic German machine gun was the first machine gun to be be used as a Spirit Hunter rapid fire weapon, was nicknamed the "ammo eater" due to it's high rate of fire. Where mounted onto a steady cam harness to help with accuracy. *M941 Heavy Machine Gun - The sixth Spirit Hunter Heavy Machine Gun, has a 250 round belt and can have a rate of fire of 2,500 rpm this number can change depending on the race firing the weapon, requires a barrel change after every 5,000 rounds regardless of how it's used. Special *AN74 Rail Driver - A three round Rail Driver, this is the only weapon that Spirits have never been able to adapt to, while looking down it's scope it allows the user to see though walls, doors, floors and ceilings. The rounds are able to go though walls, doors, floors and ceilings. It's only downside is a slow rate of fire, it's also a danger to other Spirit Hunters. Known Spirit Hunters *Silent - is a Sniper, is one of few to even have let a spirit go inside her and live. *Robert Naylor - was a Close Combat then Rapid Fire, is the only Spirit Hunter to take on a God class Spirit with a handgun and live. Category:Shotgun02 Category:Military